Someone Call For A Mechanic?
by xxRobin
Summary: Izzy Roberts is a normal girl. She loves horses, goes to camp, and works on engines as a hobby. But when something crashes in the horse pasture at camp, can she help him? Can she even keep him a secret? And can she save him from his enemies? T for safety.
1. One

**Woot my second fiction. Yay. Still Transformers, no Lucy or Riley in this one though. Their sequel is coming really soon though. Tehe. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Someone call for a Mechanic? **_

**;Oh My Gummi Bears**

I started counting the trees. Yes, counting trees. How boring is that, but there was nothing else to look at. The red GMC envoy roughly turned the curve, throwing my sister and I into the air momentarily. We plopped back onto the seat roughly, my younger sister complaining about how long it was taking. Dad was driving us, well me, to camp. I'd gone to Camp Victory for over seven years since I was almost eight, and though the lake smelled funky and the air conditioning wasn't that great I still loved it there. The best part was Mr. Terrins; he owned a little shop in the back near the horse barn. He was almost seventy four years old, but he could work an engine like a pro.

So when I wasn't doing something or taking my horsemanship class I was there, watching, learning all I could about cars, planes, or anything else. I wasn't sure why but this kind of thing always seemed interesting. I guess you could call me a geek in a way, but don't say that to my face. I'll kick your tail to kingdom come buddy. If I could play tackle football then I could basically do anything. Or at least that's what I originally though. When the bumpy paved road turned into a even bumpier dirt road that's when I got excited. For two and a half months I would basically eat, sleep and breathe Camp Victory. Without my sister, Miranda, or my dad. Mom…well she was always with me. She'd died four years ago; she had a heart attack at the age of thirty six. And the last thing I heard my mom say to me before she died was…Prime.

Whatever that meant.

When we pulled up, I could already smell the lake because well our Envoy didn't have air conditioning, so the windows were almost always down.

"Welcome to Camp." Greeted Yannie, she was a LIT here. Great Person. I loved her to death. This was gonna be her last year here at camp, if I remembered what she told me last year correctly.

"Hey Yannie." I smiled.

"Bells!" She leaned in the window to hug my neck. She'd called me Bells since the first time we'd met. I suppose it was because the fact my name was Isabella. I had a lot of pet names. Bells, Bella, Izzy. All me. She let me go and pointed to the far side of the camp.

"Sorry Babe you got cabin eight this year." She frowned. Great. All the way at the end of the world. I put on a smile, but clearly it was fake.

"That's alright." I replied. She waved us on through after promising to talk to me soon. Dad drove farther down, almost trying to hit every pothole in the road.

"Geez it stinks." Miranda complained. I was so thankful that I was getting away from her for two months. I let dad help me unpack, he made my bed while I put things away in the little drawers of a armoire. When we'd finished, he hugged me kissing my forehead.

"Be good Izzy, you hear me?" He smiled. I nodded trying not to cry. It was hard to say bye to dad since he was the only family I had anymore, besides Miranda…if you could count her. He left me alone in the cabin, and I finally had enough composure to step out and wave bye as they disappeared down the road. I retreated back to the cabin, sinking onto the bottom bunk that was mine. The door then cracked open slightly. A shy face peered in, and she waved.

"Hi." I tried to be polite. I couldn't see her all that clearly because the light bulb was flickering strangely. She stepped inside, swinging the door wide.

"Izzy?" She asked.

"Paige?" I asked her.

"IZZY!" She squealed coming to hug me tightly. We'd met last year out on the swing set, we'd both been a little down that day. Inseparable since.

"Paige! It's great to see you again." I tucked a loose strand of black hair behind my ear. She smiled, as I backed up to get a look at her. No wonder I didn't recognize her at first, she had gotten taller. Not as tall as me yet, but that might change this year.

"Have you heard?" She asked, as animated as ever.

"No what?"

"Grandpa got hurt. He won't be coming back this summer." She quieted. I gasped. Poor

Mr. Terrins. He couldn't live without his mechanical work.

"Oh, he asked me to give you this," She tossed me a small silver key. It was the shop key.

"He said you'd know what to do with it. He told me to tell you to have a good summer." Paige would know, since they were related. We kept talking, letting the day slip from our fingers only really coming out for orientation and supper, and my horsemanship class.

And when we finally headed to the shop, it was getting really dark. I could see millions of stars from right there outside the shop. They were so beautiful, and not something you saw everyday. Or at least not where I came from.

Something flashed across the sky, bright, fiery. And intriguing. Paige flipped on the light, breaking my little trance. We had to be back at the cabin by ten, and it was only 8:50. So we had a little while yet.

But I couldn't pull my mind from that fiery streak, not even when I started working on an old Rabbit's engine for an old man down the street.

"Hand me that ratchet would you?" I mumbled absent mindedly. When cold steel didn't slap into my hand I looked up.

"Paige?" I glanced around. She was gone.

"Izzy…you'd better come and take a look at this." She was by the door. I could see something bright, shadowing her. I was careful not to trip, but I hopped over a table and was there looking out into the night. Something was in the horse pasture. Something big, and smoky. We looked to each other, nodding only once.

"Go back to the cabin." I ordered. She understood, plus she had her own issues about horses. She was desperately afraid of them. She wouldn't go ten feet near the horse pasture even if it was empty. Strange wasn't it. The horse barn was just yards away; as I sprinted down to see if Ms. Christine had let all the horses out.

Luckily she hadn't but the only ones there were Diamond, a huge paint that I couldn't clamber onto just yet, and Phoenix, an unrideable mustang that she was training. So riding a horse out there was out of the question. It was fine, except I'd just wasted energy getting down here. I jogged as fast as I could through the dark, using the moon as a guide. That and the small crater in the earth.

Holy Crow. I tripped only once, but that was enough. I'd forgotten about the electric fence, so I just got the crap shocked out of me, good thing it was a low voltage but despite the numbness in my abdomen I hobbled along.

Then I was there, standing over the crater and it creator. A giant robot.

Oh…my…gummi bears.

**A/N;**

**Pretty good no? Who do you think it is? This idea came from me, because well I just got back from a weekend retreat at my camp. It was great, had a mini snowball fight and it never snows there. I'll tell you how we did that next chapter if you want to know. It's was great, and yes I based the names and locations of my real camp. Yannie, Paige, and Camp Victory and the shop all exist. They are real people. ) Yippie!**


	2. Two

I rubbed my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! It was like…riding a rollercoaster for the first time. The fear, the thrill of it all! It was incredible, but how was I going to even get it out? Wait, get it out? Had I gone crazy?

I placed my hands on top of my head and breathed just like I was taught a long time ago. What was I thinking! _"Don't think just act!" _ A little voice was basically screaming. I wished it would shut up so I could concentrate. My stomach burned as I yelled in pure frustration.

Well, I had to make a decision. I looked back to the dim lights of the camp and back at the crater and I jumped. Dust flew up in my mouth as I butt slid down to the bottom. It wasn't that far, and when I touched down I spit.

Gross. Dust in my mouth…not cool. Small fires surrounded parts of the robot and as long as I didn't get too close, I supposed I'd be okay. I absolutely hated fire, like Paige hated horses…I really, _really_ didn't like fire. Although I couldn't see how Paige could hate horses, they were beautiful and majestic.

Oh never mind, back to the freaky giant robot. I really wished I could just go back, relive this day...and chose not to come down here.

Dang it and my curiosity. I walked the perimeter of the crater, noting the "armor" was black and white, and some words were written on the left side. _To punish and enslave._ Well that wasn't very nice. Moving on, I came up to its face. I avoided the fires so close, wincing at the heat as I brushed by. He was weird, like foreign you know, like getting an exchange student or something.

I very gingerly reached up my hand and touched his face, my fingers singed. I put them in my mouth. Ow! That thing was friggin' hot!

Hopping up and down, I tried not to scream but holy cow that hurt. I took them out of my moth and waved them trying to cool them with the air. I thought about vengefully kicking it but…that probably wouldn't have ended well. Instead I ventured,

"Hey…robot. Are you alive?" No answer. Either it was unconscious or dead. I was almost hoping for the second one, yet then again I wasn't. I felt weird calling it "robot" and "it" so I decided to call it "him" until further notice. But then again…did robots have gender? Now that was a question to ask science!

Okay now I just had to get him out. But how? Just then…inspiration struck. I clambered up the side of said crater, pulling myself up after many attempts. It was terribly slanted. My stomach hurt really bad, how was I going to explain that to the nurse any how?

'Oh yes, Ms. Nurse I saw something fall out of the sky and I ran after it, tripped over the horse pasture fence and found a giant robot.'

That would be a real hit with them wouldn't it. No. I had to keep him a secret, and so I ran off into the dark to get what I needed to get him out.

-------------------------------------------

"Are you crazy?!"

I realized with grogginess that someone was yelling. I raised my head wearily, peering around. I was slumped on the floor, my head had been resting on warm metal and Paige was standing over the top of me.

"Wha'?" I mumbled, yawning half way through this. I wasn't a morning person. Paige was frowning, as she raged on about something that I hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

"I can't believe you brought it in here! What were you thinking! Do you know how much trouble we—," She glared at me, as I interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" I was surprised that I had phrased a complete sentence despite being almost halfway still asleep. She pointed an accusing finger at the giant robot, her hair falling messily in her face. She was usually a very neat person, but she was also a worry wart.

She'd probably stayed up half the night for me…wait…giant robot? I looked up. I had fallen asleep on the robot, I realized as I noticed a pile of drool. A set of wrenches, a blowtorch, and a few screwdrivers were on the floor beside me.

I sat up quickly trying to remember. I had gotten the thing out with the tractor...and a little bit of help from an adult who won't be named. I promised I wouldn't tell.

Oh.

"I'm going to tell Ms. Jan." Paige turned to go, but I scrambled up, fell, got back up and caught her arm just as she reached the door.

"Please Paige. Don't. It can be our little secret, and I promise to take care of him."

"Izzy, it's not a pet. It's a giant…possibly alien robot!" Paige shook her head.

"Please." I pleaded. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something.

"YES!" I jumped in the air and then hugged her. "Thanks you won't regret this." I was so happy, and I looked back to my greatest and latest project.

Now I had some work to do, I glanced at the clock across the room. 10:45. Oh crap. I was late for my morning bible class. I skipped out the door, leaving Paige behind.

"I've got to go!" I shouted, as she watched me run off. I had to change, go to the nurse, make up a believable story, and kiss some major butt for being late. I'd have to wait until I had some free time before going back to the shop.

I could only hope Paige could keep a secret…and that she'd locked the door behind her.


	3. Three

**A/N: I'd like to thank the reviewers and the fact you guys are so patient with me. I love you all –tosses cookies**** and marshmallows****- Okay... umm...I suppose that's all. Oh except for ****explanation. Okay, this is as if Barricade was going back to outer space after the ****whole Transformers movie, like you know Starscream was only there was a malfunction and Barricade was sent plummeting back to earth. ) That clear everything?**** Or must I explain more? Oh and I put this chapter up fast because I had muse after the last one and I wanted to type more anyway**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in fact own Transformers. I own everything else but them and Camp, and said persons that actually do exist. Paige, Yannie ****ect****. Izzy I completely mine, as is the plot.**

_Three_

The shop was desperately quiet when his optics flickered with life, with spark. The decepticon was struggling to come online, he had been severely damaged when he had broken earth's atmosphere.

"_What happened?"_ A voice came over his comlink. Frenzy. So Frenzy was alright at least, Barricade tried to move and much to his surprise he found that he could not. The picture from his red optics was flickering wildly, threatening to go offline in a moment's notice, but he could see from where he lay he was somewhere inside. Something wet was on his arm as well.

_"Barricade?"_ Frenzy's voice came over again. It would take the rest of his energy to speak to his companion.

_"Go, scout out this place, and gather Intel."_ Then he went offline once more. Frenzy dispatched himself from Barricade, and much to his dislike stepped in a questionable pile of fluid as he clambered down the giant robot. Shaking one foot, the 'mini' robot, examined the pile and discovered it had come from a human's mouth.

Then without second thought, Frenzy began to slink around the shop examining everything. He found plenty to report back to Barricade, but that could not be done without repairs and the nearest medic was back out in space in the decepticon base. So slipping outside, the minibot thought hope was lost for this mission, and began to slink closer toward the camp.

-oOo-

A wrap covered my stomach now, pressing way too tight almost to the point I couldn't breathe. It hurt like crap too. I actually couldn't believe the nurse had believed my story, well yes I can. I'm a liar genius. I laughed at the thought. Bible class had gone well, except for the death glare I got from one kid, but he was a snot anyway so it didn't bother me once.

Mr. Franklin had been fine with my lateness especially when I showed him the wrap. The class let out without delay, and then we were all ushered off to the ball field to play a game. Despite my best, I was put in the game, flag football.

Now don't get me wrong it was an awesome game, but I had 'other' things to be doing if you catch my drift. But then again, he could wait right? So I played…and it was great because one of my crushes from last year was playing on the opposite team.

His name was Nathaniel, and he was really cute, with that blonde hair and amazingly deep blue eyes. I shook myself out of the daydream when the football landed in my hands. People rushed at me from everywhere, and finally one of them snatched the flag off my belt.

I dropped the ball gratefully, and out of the corner of my eye I saw something shiny move across the field. I couldn't believe my eyes, a robot moving across campus, but when I tried to go after it, it vanished. I went back to the game. Our team won eventually having scored 4 touchdowns to the others 3.

So it was really close. After that we had lunch, sloppyjoes yum, and finally I had some free time. Free time to hunt that strange little robot and fix up my big one. Look at that, I was calling mine. I sprinted past the swimming pool, darted around the gymnasium and eventually made it back to the shop. The door was wide open, and I couldn't believe this, someone or something was going inside.

"No!" I shouted much to their surprise, and they darted inside. It was awfully small to be another kid though. _Maybe it was a midget._ I thought, but that was rude of me to think of that. I ran after them, pushing the door open wider. It was dark in there, creepy. I reached around flicking on the light, and then I was tackled out of nowhere.

I screamed despite myself, but I think anyone else would too, right? My face was pressed to the concrete slab of the floor, my arms wrenched horribly tight against my back. Was I under arrest? I thought idly. I heard someone speaking gibberish, and something pointy stuck in my back.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I protested, wriggling under their grasp. They were awfully strong for a midget. I picked up my head trying to see. The robot was still untouched, the way I left it this morning. Again…more gibberish, as I twisted breaking my arm free.

"Let go!" I pushed away from it. I rolled, as it leapt on me again, and I realized it was the robot I had seen earlier today. So it wasn't a midget person but a midget robot. I could only hope that it was friendly. It scratched at my arms until I had a simple idea, but it was so genius! I stopped fighting back. The robot, not sure pinned my arms down, and stared at me strangely. I looked to the other robot, the one I had found and spoke very simply.

"Fix." I nodded toward it, and then turned back to the smaller one. Then amazingly in broken English the thing spoke to me.

"Rep-p-p-pair Barrica-a-a-ade?" I could only nod. He started right at me, his blue optics burning a question that I couldn't read. I looked away, and he let me up. I sat up and laughed. The little bot was surprised and hissed something in gibberish.

I was getting tired of all of the weird language. I couldn't tell if he was speaking French or what but it was getting old. He looked to his friend, and I smiled. He was worried, from what I could tell.

"So his name…its Barricade." I asked. The robot merely nodded. I couldn't believe this. I was having a weird conversation with a robot from possibly another planet. I wanted to just yell about it. I'd never had anything so cool happen in all my life.

"What's your name?" I asked. He looked at me warily, before answering.

"Fre-e-e-nzy-y-y-y" Wow he needed an English teacher. I looked doubtfully at Frenzy and then Barricade, and then I began to work.


	4. Four: Wake Up

**Oh! If you haven't read my other story: All Spark; Back In Action, it's kind of a key thing here. READ IT. **

**Alright after suffering months of writers block on this story here is a chapter for you guys. **

**-Spazz**

It had taken three days, and endless hours of lying to get 'Barricade' back up to par. I slammed the hood covering his chest plate with shaky arms. I wasn't exactly sure what I was getting myself into. My dirty fingers ran through my hair, before sliding it up into a ponytail. It was getting too hot. Frenzy stood at my side, peering at my hard work before muttering in that strange gibberish again for the millionth time. I made a move towards his left 'arm' and began to fiddle with the weapon there. A loud clicking noise echoed behind me, as Frenzy slapped my hands away disapproving.

"Well you don't just expect me to let him have weapons do you? He could hurt someone!" I shouted, gruffly. The sleepless nights were starting to get to me. Between this, and the regular camp activities, and my horsemanship class I was beat. Paige had been avoiding me lately, and I hoped she wasn't mad. I slid back a few feet, crossing my arms. Outside the lunch bell rang. I looked at Frenzy, and he nodded.

"Be back after lunch." I said sprinting out the door. I was hungry, but it was an awful long walk back down to the lunch hall. I walked swiftly across campus, only to be half way across the ball field when a loud crashing sound reached me. I looked back, and saw Barricade emerging from the shop. My jaw dropped, and I was still for a few moments. I finally gained enough sense to sweep the grounds, and luckily for me no one was around. Everyone was enjoying their lunch. I started to run back towards the shop, and the stretching robot. Frenzy was hopping like a mad hatter when I reached them, shouting in his language.

"Hey! Hey!" I shouted with him, trying to gain his friend's attention. The black and white cop car suddenly looked my way, pulling out that left arm weapon I mentioned earlier. I shrieked, but did not run away…instead I faced him holding up my hands. I felt like the criminal. His eyes, I suppose that's what they were, seemed to be scanning me…before he lowered his arm. It was then I looked down, and noticed Frenzy standing in a defensive position. A shaky smile slowly crept over my features. He was my friend then after all.

Barricade bent down, and I stared at him with distrust. Frenzy took a shuffling step to the right. A strange urge had me wanting to take the hand he was outstretching my way, but my foot took a step back. And just my luck I caught a gopher hole, and started to fall. His hand saved me. I instantly fought my way up, moving away from the hand and toward him. Crap. I glanced up, wonderingly, and he stared back down at me…almost as wondering…it seemed.

"Isabella?" He pronounced my full name, with almost perfect clarity.



"Izzy." I corrected instantly, unthinkingly. His face twisted into a scowl, what I would call a scowl, and then he chuckled. Light, natural, alien.

"Izzy then."

"And you're Barricade?"

"Yes." He nodded curtly. And so my relationship with an alien robot began.

--

Two weeks passed, and I learned more about the 'decepticon' as I went. I didn't like the sound of the title much, but I let it go. Barricade turned out to be nothing more than a gentle giant, and I only got a glimpse of his temper. Once. Just once, but that was enough. Luckily that wasn't directed at me. It was easier to keep him a secret in some ways, but not others. I spent more and more nights at the shop, listening to him tell stories of his home world. But I never heard anything about why he was here, on earth.

One night, on one of the overnight slumber parties, it was a bad storm. We listened to the whoosh of the rain together, and I was patching up another place on his arm. The sparks were flying off the metal as I touched it with my welding rod. Dangerous work for the weather.

"You remind me of her, you know?" He mused. I had his arm resting gently on my lap, and I lifted the welder's helmet so I could look up at him. He had the weirdest expression. An eyebrow quirked over my eye, as I tilted my head slightly to the right.

"Who?" I asked.

"Riley, she was my…partner."

I didn't quite get the partner bit. Was that supposed to me his…wife; I guess that was the best way to put it. Was it like a best friend, a partner in crime? I nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh."

He chuckled again, while Frenzy perched on something. Barricade became solemn. Men. I snorted rolling my eyes. It was then there was a loud bang as lightening hit the outside, and the door was thrown open. A shadowed figure stood in the door way. Barricade jerked up quickly.

"Identify." He commanded, as I scurried to get in front of him.

"Wait! Barricade!" I shouted, as another voice covered mine.

"Why, Bar?" The voice sounded like a grin, a laugh. I could see the recognition flicker in his eyes.

"Riley?" He asked.



"So is this where you had to go so quickly, Barricade? To meet some other human?" I could see the figure moving this way. Another moment and she was in the light. She did look a little similar to me, appearance wise. I couldn't help but noticed she was drenched and gripping something black in her left hand. My tool stand shook as Barricade moved, ducking his head carefully so not to create another hole in the ceiling. I watched confused as Riley's lips twitched a little at the corners. She smiled.

"Miss me?" She laughed; quirking a brow over her eyes. "Because that sure sounded like you missed me."

I bit my lip. Awkward.

Barricade didn't seem to mind much. "How?" He asked, gently ruffling her hair. It was sopping wet, but he obviously didn't care.

"It wasn't hard, I have a tracer remember? And…Frenzy and I kept in touch." Riley peered at me.

"Who's that?" She whispered. Frenzy was at my side. He patted my hand, which I realized was numb at my side. I hadn't realized he'd come over. I couldn't describe the feeling; I had this metallic taste in my mouth, a burning desire to throw something. I think it was jealously.

"That's Izzy." Barricade explained in a swift motion. "She's been patching me up."

--

That was the turning point in our story. The night Riley Johns came to camp, and the night she pretty much brought all hell with her.


	5. Five

**Mwahaha, I feel like the months were never there. I feel my creativeness coming, and this is going to be good. Once again, I suggest you read my other story about the Transformers, All Spark; Back In Action, or it won't make any sense from here on out. Well, last chapter on out. Ohhhh….You guys are gonna LOVE this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no matter how much I wish I did. –sigh-**

**-Spazz**

Chapter Five

_Lucinda Rodger's POV_

Almost a whole six months went by since my adventures with the autobots. And despite losing the one person I thought I could trust. I was decently happy. Is it weird to fall in love with a giant robot?; Even if you can't be more than friends? Of course Ironhide didn't see me much more than a pet I guess, some obligation he was required to protect on a daily basis; except this summer. For two whole months my parents had carefully chosen to let me go to camp; to keep me away from Sam Witwicky. My parents were still frightened by him, though he and I made it obvious there was nothing between us. So here I was exiled to the end of the world, in a small forest surrounded camp a good four hours from home. Two months without the autobots. Relaxing, but slightly disturbing. Camp was crawling slowly, and I still had another month and a half before I could go home. The only thing keeping me partly sane was the small comlink that Ironhide had so graciously given me. Without Prime's permission, of course. I could feel Prime trying to distance my contact with them. Ironhide stayed at my house less often, once or twice a week…though I watched him patrol regularly. I wondered if they were leaving. Sam said Bee wasn't giving away any details, and Mikaela hadn't noticed it. Maybe I was becoming paranoid.

I sat under a small shelter, called the Oasis, the rain and lightning shattering down. I wondered where everyone else was hiding. I sighed, curling up against one of the benches waiting for it to die down enough to go to my cabin. In my hand I clutched the com, wondering what they were doing. Was Ironhide making sure my mom and dad were safe? Was he taking a grateful break? I swallowed, tempted to call him…but…something held me back. Lightning flashed in the distance, and I jumped at the sudden burst of light. _'Easy Lu…Easy.' _ I breathed evenly again. I tried to distract myself, to not search the darkening woods for decepticons like some freak. Of course…then again, I had been kidnapped by one of them…and then again…two of them _had_ gotten away. Along with Riley. So I had a right. My eyes raked over the grounds, the layout becoming more familiar every day. I could see the shop not but twenty feet away, the lights glaring brightly out of the gloom. My hand tightened around the link unconsciously, and I heard it fizzle. Crap. I looked down, as his voice came over it.



"Are you alright?" Ironhide barked. I stifled a laugh, my gaze flickering back up to the shop and back down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to com you."I apologized halfheartedly. I heard him grumble on the other end. It made me smile, how weird I was to be smiling when he was angry with me. I let my eyes look back to the shop, and gasped.

"What? What? Lucy?" He pestered. I did not reply. Something huge in that building. Something moving. I stumbled out into the rain, and streaked across the field toward the building, shoving the com into my rain jacket pocket. The lightning popped around me, and I slid in the mud, but finally I made it. Ironhide's voice was barking from my pocket and I fumbled, clicking it off. Cautiously I peeked into the shop, and almost shrieked. I clasped both hands over my mouth. Barricade. Riley. _HERE._ I took a shallow breath, stepping back, there was another girl, and she seemed confused as I was. Was she being held against her will? But I'd seen her before. She was a camper here. I swallowed hard. I had to get the autobots. I ducked down out of the light, kneeling, ignoring the fact that I was in mud. My hands shook, as I pulled out the link again. What were the chances? What could they be doing here? I flicked the thing back on, and Ironhide's voice crackled over it angrily.

"Lucinda! Answer me! What's going on?!"

I pressed the sending link, and swallowed hard. "Ironhide…you have to come here, now. Barricade and Riley are here…at camp." I released the button. I heard him swear on the other line, and my mom wondered where I was picking all this bad language. But at least she could understand the cybertronian swearing.

"I'm coming." He growled, and then... "Get out of there. Stay out of sight." I nodded but didn't reply. I replaced it back into my pocket, and looked back up into the window. Riley was right there. Right _there!_ I bit my lip; I couldn't stand a chance against Barricade without help. Which was exactly what I had just sent for. Something about the pair seemed different though. Lightening popped loudly in the background making me jump, and my foot hit the side of the building. All four of them suddenly looked in my direction, and I ran for it. Dang!

--

_Izzy's POV_

Riley smiled at me, and I smiled, unconsciously, back.

"Thanks." She extended her hand. "I'm Riley."

I took it and shook firmly, letting it drop quickly. Barricade watched us with inquisitive eyes, and I lifted my chin. "So, where are you from?"

"Well, from around here, but…I just came in from California." She nodded.



"That's quite a way from here." I noted. She sighed.

"Yeah, but," She pulled a gun from her belt, and my eyes widened. "Sometimes this helps." She shook it playfully, before sticking it back in the waistband of her pants. "Besides, I wanted to make sure he was okay."

There was a loud crack of lightning outside, and something hit the shop's metal outside. Our eyes all traveled to the source of the sound, and I saw a girl's face illuminated in the window. She immediately dropped out of site.

"Damn; Barricade, it's Lucy." Riley hissed. I looked back to this girl, the one I reminded Barricade of. There was something wrong. I ran to the door, grabbing my coat on the way out.

"Izzy, where are you goin—?" Barricade's voice followed me out. Had I helped a criminal? I ran out into the rain, after the shadow streaking across the grounds.


	6. Six

**Izzy POV**

Tears stung at my eyes as I ran out into the rain, slamming the door behind me with a force. I needed answers, and the only one who could give me those answers looked like that girl. I extended my stride, ignoring the screech of metal being torn apart behind me. I had to catch this girl. Get her to tell me what she knew about Barricade…why she looked so afraid of him. My heart was racing, and I could make out her figure just a little further. We were on the ball field, and she was streaking for the cabin area. There were floodlights suddenly, as I heard Barricade calling my name.

"Izzy! Izzy, stop!" He yelled, but he still sounded as though he were miles behind. I wouldn't stop until I knew the truth. I could hear the girl panting, but she was also speaking to someone. Thunder rumbled, and I watched as the girl slide in the mud downhill. I turned my feet as I reached the top of the hill separating the cabin area, sliding without busting my butt. Practice makes perfect. Rain was steadily blurring my vision, but I found the girl at the bottom of the hill. She was unconscious. Had she tumbled that badly? I could hear thunderous stomping just over the hill. He would find us soon. I was already soaked, and a bit muddy, but I picked up the girl. She was so light, and I was surprised. The floodlights illuminated the space ahead of me as I ducked into the group of cabins. I panted with effort, dropping the girl in my arms as I slid the bolt home. Surely not the gentlest of drops, with the concrete floor and all. I waited in silence, as I heard a voice cut through his search.

"Barricade! Come on! We'll find her in the morning. It's pouring cats and dogs out here." I heard that Riley girl say.

"I…I can't. Something's wrong with her." He argued, I peeked out the window. Riley seemed to have found an umbrella and was looking up at Barricade who was still sweeping the grounds with his search light.

"She's fine!" Riley protested. "What we have to worry about is Lucy. She's going to ruin everything if she can get up with the Autolosers."

I saw him glance around, almost as if looking for these 'Autolosers'. Somehow I doubted that was their actual name.

"You're right." He muttered.

"I usually am." Riley replied, and turned back, stalking toward the shop. I waited until the lights disappeared before turning to the girl. She was sprawled on the floor and something black clenched in her hands. I pried it from her hands, and there was a crackle of sound.

"Lucinda! Lucy! Answer me dammit!" A voice crackled. I stared at the black box, and pressed in the button.

"Hello?" I said quietly, then released the button. There was an audible rev of an engine, and an angry voice.

"Where is Lucy! Who are you? Decepticon?" It demanded.

"Uhm. She's unconscious. She fell. And I'm Izzy. Human, of Earth?" Before I released the button again, there was a low moan from the floor. I looked down just in time to see 'Lucy' blinking at me in bewilderment.

**Lucinda POV**

My head is pounding. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to remember what happened. I remembered sliding down the hill, and…falling. I must have hit my head. I moaned, looking around. A cabin? I blinked, hearing the crackle of the comlink. I looked for it, and instead found someone standing over me. I blinked in bewilderment, unable to think of who this person was. There was another crackle, and Ironhide's voice came over it.

"Was that Lucy? Give her the com, girl" He commanded. The girl raised an eyebrow pressing the button in once more.

"It's Izzy, and I'd like a please since I just saved her life." She retorted. I recognized her then. She was the one standing inside with Riley and Barricade.

"Give her the link, Izzy. _Please_" He snarled, and Izzy handed it to me. Sitting up I pressed the button.

"Yeah, Hide?" I mumbled. I could hear him sigh in relief.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Barricade and Riley saw me. I ran, and..I fell. Izzy picked me up and saved me." Or at least I think she had saved me. Wasn't she in league with Barricade? Izzy stared at me, dripping wet. I was wet too, I realized.

"Stay hidden Lucinda. Bee and I are coming to get you. 30 minutes. Tops. " Ironhide ordered. No problem with that. She heard him snarl, revving the engine. "And then I'm going to blast Barricade piece from piece."

There was a low gasp of horror from Izzy, as she stared at me. Her eyes glittered with angry hate. She snatched the com away from me, despite my protest and hissed into the mouthpiece.

"You even think about touching him, and I'll kill you."

"Decepticon lover? You know he's the bad guy right."

"He's not the bad guy. You are. He's nice, and kind, and gentle. You don't know him." She shot back. Iron snorted.

"He's killed my friends before. He destroys everything he touches." Ironhide snarled.

"I won't let you hurt him. I'll die before you can even touch him." I stared at her in disbelief. Would she die for Barricade? The one who had kidnapped me? Almost had me killed? She threw the com to the floor, which abruptly broke. I cried out, as she threw back the bolt and darted back out into the rain.

**Izzy**

They were going to kill Barricade. I'd heard him say so. Ironhide or whatever. They were going to kill him. I kept thinking that over and over in my mind as I sprinted back to the shop. I had helped the wrong team, and now he was going to die. I would kill anyone that tried to hurt him. But I had to warn him. 30 minutes. How fast could he get out of here? I had to warn him. I had to.


	7. Seven

_**Wow. I am so sorry you guys! I was looking at this story again, trying to beat something out of my brain to write, and I realized what I wanted. The last chapter was a result of that. (: Sorry for the delay in chapters. I realized yesterday that I hadn't updated this story in almost a whole year! Thanks to the readers who stuck with me, and the new ones that have jumped on board. If I start slacking again (though I have a feeling the end is near) one of you guys smack me. Please (: Hahaha.**_

_**-Spazz**_

**Izzy POV**

I shivered, hurrying to get back to the shop. It wasn't that it was cold outside, in fact it was really freaking hot even though it was night, but it was this cold hatred of 'Ironhide'. He didn't know Barricade like I knew him. I hit the edge of the trees that separated the rest of the camp from the shop, and kept going. A few of the trees were cracked in half, and I smiled grimly. The rain continued to pitter, but I could tell it would be over soon. My chest heaved with exhaustion as I flung the door open.

"Izzy!" Barricade shouted, barreling toward me and in his haste knocking stuff everywhere. I felt his hand wrap around me, and pick me up and I smiled just a little. How could he have hurt anyone? I shifted so I was sitting on what was his palm, and looked up at him…my hair dripping.

"You have to leave. _Now._" I managed to pant out. Barricade stared at me, and I could see hurt mixed with anger on his face.

"Why?" He asked, pulling me closer to his face. His red optics seemed to burn me.

"Someone named Ironhide is coming. He said he was going to kill you. You have to leave…before…" I cut off, choked up by even the thought of him dying…and even by the thought of him leaving. Would I ever see him again? He growled, lowering his hand and I jumped off onto the shop's floor. Something was missing here, I realized. That Riley girl. I frowned, looking up at Barricade who was snarling to himself.

"Barricade?" I asked, resting a hand on his leg. He looked at me, his expression still a bit hard. "Where's…Riley, or whatever her name is?"

It was then that the door swung open again, and in came Riley carrying a kicking, and very much tied up Lucy. I blinked in utter horror.

"What the hell!?" I screeched, as she dropped Lucy onto the floor. Riley straightened up, smiling smugly.

"It's called a hostage. A bargaining chip." She said, reaching down to tilt Lucy's chin up. "Lucy is going to help us get out of here, and I'm sure Starscream will want to talk to her, anyway."

"That's it!" I screamed, charging Riley. I was sick of this little…little….BITCH! I swung my fist at her, which she dodged, and I went after her again. But this time I connected, and connected hard.

"Izzy!" Barricade shouted in surprise as Riley went down. Lucinda sneered at Riley's unconscious body. I didn't reply back to him; as I bent down to untie Lucy. I removed the gag from her mouth, and she stared at me.

"Whose side are you on?" She asked, quietly, looking at a befuddled Barricade.

"Barricade's. But that bitch had it coming." I snorted. Barr was looking between Riley and me, and just as I started undoing her hands he came at me. He swiped me up from behind, and I shouted in protest. "Stop! Barricade." I cursed under my breath, as he shut me into one of the welding stations. The thing about the ones at the shop is that they are too tall to get out of, and no way to crawl under only possible way out(without a rope) is through the door. It's like a cage. There was a crunch and I ran at the door, and hissed under my breath again. He crushed the door so I couldn't open it. I stared at him in disbelief. "What are you doing?!" I shouted, and he looked at me remorsefully.

"I have to keep you safe." He muttered. I blinked. Keep me safe? By locking me in here?

"You can't do this!" I cried, shoving my shoulder against the door in a futile attempt to open it. I could hear Lucy scream in terror, and then silence. "Barricade?" I whispered. He was gone. Dammit! I backed up as far as I could in the welding station, which wasn't much, and rammed against the door. Again. Again. Again. I cried out in pain, and held out my shoulder. This wasn't doing any good! I was going to kick his ass! Ugh! I shouted profanities in frustration. I froze as I heard the sound of what I thought was cannon fire. The horse pasture. Shit! I looked for a way out, and caught sight of what could be my savior. Or rather…who.

*~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~*

**Lucy POV**

I just watched as Barricade plucked Izzy up, and set her in what looked like a box. He crushed the door with one hand, and she was shouting at him.

"_What are you doing?!" _She shouted.

"_I have to keep you safe." _ He replied. My expression softened. He did care. What Izzy had claimed was true. He cared enough that he had locked her up so she wouldn't get hurt. So that when and if the time came, she wouldn't be injured during a battle.

"_You can't do this!" _She replied, but he had turned away from her and was coming at me. I scooted back, my wrists and ankles tied. He stared at me with hatred, and his hand grabbed me up from the ground, but he did not grab Riley. I screamed. Why just me? Maybe he was protecting the ones he loved…and that would not end so well for me. He glared at me with burning red optics.

"You ruined everything." He hissed. His grip tightened for a fraction of a second, and I gasped for breath as he trudged through the soggy open space. It had stopped raining, and he was jogging across a wide space. It was then that I heard the roar of an engine…and then a familiar sound. The sound of a transformer doing what he does best, transforming.

"Lucy!" I heard Ironhide's voice, and then a brilliant light coming out at us through the trees just ahead. Barricade dodged, and I screamed as we went flying. We hit the dirt, and he rolled, and I found myself no longer in his hands, but in the backseat of his car form. Damn! He swerved and dodged, and I saw Ironhide and Bee coming at him from both sides. Did they realize that I was here? Ironhide's face was full of rage, as he took another shot at Barricade. Guess not. I struggled, kicking at his upholstery and he grunted. He was transforming again, and I shut my eyes. I'd never been inside a Transformer when they transformed. It was quiet, then, the smell of fresh air greeting my nose. I peeked opened my eyes, and was in Barricade's hand again. Ironhide and Bumble were just right there, mere feet away. Iron's cannon's were raised, a light blazing from them. They were staring at me, a mix of horror and rage. Barricade had extended his hand, me settled in his palm, and was shouting something in cybertronian. As if I wasn't good enough to hear what they were saying. My heart was racing. They were negotiating my release as far as I could tell. What else could they be talking about? Sports? Linkin Park? Ironhide lowered his cannon, and I heard what sounded like Barricade laughing.

"You care too much for this fleshling, Ironhide. It has made you weak." He snarled in English. Oh, so I can hear how worthless I am to him but I can't hear what's going on as far as being released? Robots!

"Just let her go!" Ironhide replied, his tone angry.

"In due time." Barricade replied. We were now in a standoff.


	8. Eight

**Izzy POV**

Frenzy. I stared up at the little bot, who was hanging on the rafters above. His blue opts were glittering at me with concern, and I lifted my hands up like a small child wanting to be picked up.

"Frenzy, please help me! " I said. He looked at me, unsure.

"Bariiiiiiiicade told me to waaaaaaaatch." He replied, swinging his spindly body from one rafter to the other.

"If you don't get me out of here, Barricade is going to die!" I protested, sliding to the other side so I could see him. He studied me for a moment, seeming to debate with himself. I was about to speak again, when he suddenly swung down just outside the station. He connected with the door with a loud 'clang' and disappeared out of sight. I waited in silence, as he muttered in Cybertronian.

"Frenzy?" I asked, slightly afraid now. What was he doing? There was suddenly a shower of sparks, and I covered my eyes. There was large thud and a whoosh of air as I peeked through my fingers. I smiled. Yes! Frenzy had cut open the door! I hurried out, hugging the little bot. I planted a kiss on his metallic head.

"Thank you!" I said, sincerely, as I looked to the way Barricade had left. Riley was still sprawled on the floor, and I grinned. Haha. I stuck my tongue out at her on my way out. My sneakers slapped against the earth, and it squished under them. I could hear the sound of another cannon being let loose, and I lengthened my stride. I was practically flying over the wet earth, though my shorts were starting to rub me raw. But I had to get to Barricade.

I scrambled over the hill, and spotted them. They weren't hard to spot, being three giant robots and all that. Barricade was facing the other two, that girl Lucy in his hand, and he was talking. I slid down the hill, but then I went down hard, face-planting in the grass. I spit grass and dirt out of my mouth, rolling over to see what had hit me. Frenzy? I stared at him, pushing up to get on my knees.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, getting back to my feet. Frenzy dove at my ankles.

"Bariiiiiiicade said to keeeeeeep you insiiiiiiiide." He hissed, and I tried to shake him off my ankles.

"No! Let go! I have to help him!" I protested, grabbing his tiny little arms. He growled fiercely at me.

"What can you do? You can fiiiiix transsssformers, but not fiiiiight."

"Well I can darn sure try!" I roared, yanking him off me. I had so much adrenaline, pushed on by fear, that I could manage it. I pushed him to the side and ran for it. I jumped the gate to the horse pasture, and kept going. The bots ahead were getting much larger, and I slowed just a little bit as I approached the two closest to me. I was trying to be very quiet as I walked cautiously behind the two. One of them lowered what looked to be a cannon. It was larger than Barricade's. And then I heard Barr speak.

"_You care too much for this fleshling, Ironhide. It has made you weak." _

I frowned. Was that all people were to him? He'd never spoken about _me_ that way before.

"_Just let her go!" _The one calledIronhide replied, his tone angry.

"_In due time." _Barricade replied. I decided now was the time to get across here, while the three were glaring at each other. With a shaky intake of breath, I went for it. I didn't get too far before a hand cut off my path. I looked up at a large yellow robot, his expression concerned as he pulled me back, wrapping his hand around me. He seemed to be trying to be gentle.

"Barricade!" I called out, stretching out my hand. There was a small flash of panic on his face, and he drew back his hand, curling it around Lucy. I writhed in this one's grasp, using his carefulness not to hurt me to my advantage.

"Humans make us weak, do they Barricade?" Ironhide growled, almost triumphantly. "Hold onto her Bee." He muttered. The one 'Bee' tightened his grip just a bit. I grunted in frustration. Well just shoot me in the foot!

"Trade me." Barricade called suddenly. "This one for Izzy." His expression was unreadable.

"Surrender. Let Lucy go, and _this one_ will be unharmed." Ironhide said steely. _No._ I thought.

"No Barr! Just run. I'll be okay, just run away!" I shouted, as I savagely hit at Bee's hand with my fist. It did nothing in the way of gaining me freedom, it actually bruised my hand I think, but it made me feel a bit better. But Barricade was ignoring me.

"Fine." He snarled. These two looked surprised, and I cried out again.

"No! Please, Barricade! They'll kill you." I pleaded with him. He shook his head, and knelt. Lucy slid out of his hand, and then I was being lowered to the ground too. I was pretty much on the verge of tears. I loved him, and he was going to die because I was stupid. I couldn't do anything to protect him. Bee set me down and straightened, and the three were watching their human. Barricade had only eyes for me; Ironhide had only eyes for her. Bee seemed genuinely upset to let me go, because he kept looking between Lucy and I. Without a word I crossed the space between Barricade and I, and I stopped to untie Lucy. She rubbed her wrists, and then her ankles, while the three watched. I helped her to her feet, silent tears streaming down my face.

"Come with me." She whispered urgently, tugging on my hand.

"No. I love him. I'll die with him." I said savagely, yanking back my hand. "Who is the murderer now?" I hissed, turning away. I ran the rest of the distance between Barr and I, and he pulled me close to him. He curled in, to protect me if the need arose. I held on to the slightly warm metal, more tears falling. "God. I am so sorry." I whispered, shaking my head and he grunted.

"It's fine. Your safe, and now…that's all that matters." His voice sounded gruff, awkward. Our short reunion was interrupted by a loud, angry, shocked voice.

"WHAT?" Came the incredulous voice. Barricade and I looked up.

"You heard what I said. You leave him alone. Go in peace! That kind of thing!" Lucy's indignant voice.

"But you saw him! He threatened you! Kidnapped you!" He argued.

"Yeah, and you threatened his girl! So you two are even!" She shot back. The two stared at each other, neither intent on backing down from the looks of it. My cheeks colored slightly. Barricade's girl? That seemed about right to me, though I didn't really want that news spread out.

"But he's a decepticon!"

"Can't you see he's changed?! The old Barricade wouldn't have traded me to you! He would have fought you to the death first!"

"But. But? BUT!" Iron tried.

"You better listen to me, Ironhide. If you hurt either of them, I'll tell Optimus Prime that you threatened and hurt a human being." She said, placing her hands on her hips. Barricade and I looked to each other and then back to them. But I was wondering. I heard that word. 'Prime' …it was the last thing my mother had ever told me. What had she meant? Bumblebee was doubled over in laughter. Barricade extended his hand, and I stepped onto it, and he straightened up out of his crouch. He lifted me up so that I could stand on his shoulder, and we looked at them. Ironhide looked rather pissed. No…beyond pissed. Way beyond.

Bee was suddenly silent, standing alert. The yellow bot had said nothing until he said…speaking through the radio it seemed. "Message from Starfleet, captain. Incoming!"

Ironhide reached down and offered Lucy his hand, to which she stepped onto. She was lifted up, and placed on his shoulder as well. What were we? Parrots? I thought randomly. Sleep deprivation was getting to me. She waved, and I waved meekly back. My hatred of her was forgotten for now. Someone was coming. And coming fast.


End file.
